The importance of getting a good drive off the tee is well known to those who enjoy the game of golf. Studies have shown that an important variable in determining the quality of a drive is consistently setting the tee at a correct height for the golf club being used. Driver heads vary in their face size and the resulting ideal location of the sweet spot for maximum distance and accurate drives. Recommended ball heights mostly range from 1⅜ inches to 2 inches. The nonprofessional golfer experiences the problem of consistency due to tee grass length and variances in tee height from hole to hole caused by the usual method of placing the ball on the tee and plunging it into the ground to the depth that s/he thinks is about right.
As a result there have been many inventions developed to address this problem. Two popular solutions are the “step tee” and “brush tee” which both limit the penetration of the tee into the ground and provide consistent ball height control. These, however, break down and are somewhat costly when compared to standard wooden tees.
There are many patents in the field of inserting a golf tee for consistent height. Those that are adjustable are somewhat complex to manufacture and/or use. These include slotted configurations, use of springs, ball bearings, movable disks, and such. Prior art tee setting tools that are not adjustable necessitate that the golfer acquire a set of the tools to try out and select the one that best suits their need.
In addition, for a normal round of golf, a golfer will need to carry a number of other devices, such as a ball marker needed to mark her ball on the green and a divot repair tool, which is used by responsible golfers to maintain the green. When a golf ball lands on the green it often makes a dent or divot in the putting surface that must be repaired to avoid damage to the smooth surface. Therefore each golfer carries a tool to repair such divots caused during their play. No known prior art tee setting tools incorporate such tools